


Rebuilding

by Kenzie_Kennity



Series: Max Dennis and the Island of Misfit Saints [10]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzie_Kennity/pseuds/Kenzie_Kennity
Summary: They were going to rebuild their cities, one boarded up house at a time. It was their latest mission and it was all Saints on deck. Steelport and Stilwater were going to be places they could be proud of, Max was going to make sure of that.





	Rebuilding

**Author's Note:**

> This is Saint's Row so there will, likely, be canon-typical violence. Nothing overly grotesque or graphic but know some people are getting shot at some point. There will be language that can make some uncomfortable at some point as this is a multi-chap fic. This does fall in with the rest of my SR fics but there isn't a big deal made about pre-romance.

Most days, the disconnect between herself and the Saints as whole was glaringly obvious to her. Even her highest-ranking lieutenants abided by the unofficial code of conduct for the Saints. They didn’t fuck with kids; no kids could be recruited for their gang. They did their best to avoid hurting the elderly directly. They wore their colors proudly, always somewhere on their person. It was a silent warning to not fuck with them and it mostly worked. For a lot of Saints, their loyalty went a step further with having the Saints permanently etched on their skin. Something small usually. No one except herself had the Saints Knight tattoo, not even Shaundi or Pierce. They’d both went with her when got it and it was certainly an experience. At first it was fine until they realized she was getting Gat’s and Carlos’ names added to the tattoo. That made it awkward and scared the tattoo artist.

But that was fine. It was just another expression of her loyalty to the Saints. Blood in, Blood out.

Of course, she knew that that wasn’t the point of that phrase. That wasn’t the intended use but for now, it’d work.

But that was off topic. Her Saints were so loyal it usually didn’t take much to get them to do something. And she found something and set them out to achieve a goal. They had to go through Steelport, find any hint of The Deckers, Morningstar or Luchadores and cover it up. Use as much spray paint as they wanted, paint what they wanted. Just cover those names up. Even if it was just a stray crib of theirs. She wanted it gone.

There may not have been gang tags all around, but their areas were clearly marked. She was ready to blur the rest of those lines, letting people know that this was hers now. If they wanted to walk to the damn store and get some chips, they could walk right across and they’d be fine. Because the Saints, they didn’t always kill for no reason. Sometimes, they attempted to lift people up.

That was kind of hard to do when she was a street gang that nobody trusted. But now, you had recognition and supporters and sure, a few naysayers. But that wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. Easily.

“Pierce, Oleg, come over here please.” She rolled out the large piece of paper, smiling at the font over it that read ‘Saint-Land’ It was clearly the suburbs district of Steelport, all the abandoned, battered houses all seeming refreshed. “I want you on my suburbs development. There’s a whole lot of empty houses and a whole lot of homeless folks,” she started seriously. “D’you boys know what that means?”

“That property values are goin’ down?”

“That we should remove all of the homeless purposely?” Oleg’s knuckles were already cracking.

“Well yeah but not the point. You,” she pointed at Oleg. “Not at all. I say we gather them up, see who even wants a better life. Canonize ‘em, get them some guns and put them in their own crib. Don’t be shy to grab a cop or three, we pay their salaries.” She said seriously.

“Sha-“

“Hold up, Boss. What about the ones that don’t want to come?” Pierce cut in.

“Then you either change their mind about joinin’ or change their mind about where they wanna sleep.” She said slowly. Peirce nodded, looking down at the table.

“Shaundi, can you and Viola play nice?” she asked moving on to the next location.

“Of course, I can. I’m the picture of professionalism.”

“And Shaundi?”

“I don’t plan to shoot her.”

“Good,” Max nodded. She slid the upside-down shot glass across the map. “I’d appreciate it if you’d check the downtown area, see what there is to work with. Shaundi, you’re my primary tech on this but you two will have Kinzie to touch base with. Something comes up, share it. Make it look good to outsiders.”

“Alright, Boss.”

“Sure.”

Again, Max moved to the casino district and paused quietly for a few moments. According to her sources, Angel would be back any day now and she was sure she could get him to get some Luchadores up to fix the area up a bit. Make it look almost presentable.

“We’ll give that to Angel when he’s back.” She said finally. “Josh! My man!” he let out an excited squeak and almost jumped with joy. He was being included in their plan!

“Yeah? What do you need from me? Security? I can do that. Especially for you, Shaundi.”

“I will stab you with your own spine.”

“Love knows no pain.”

“Hah! You will.”

“Alright now you two, simmer down.” She gave Shaundi a grin and a wink before facing Josh. “All those Nyteblade fans? Pull em together. We need some help cause we’re rebuilding this city and the next city over. Stilwater and Steelport will no longer be bad moments in history.”

“Why exactly does it matter what the city looks like?” Josh’s question was innocent enough, But Max had strong opinions about it.

“You go out, get ready to fight four dudes who are unprepared and unprofessional. You turn and there’s two guys there, smaller and weaker but very efficient. Which fight you takin’.”

“Got it boss. If it looks good, _we_ look good.”

“Chill with that ‘we’ shit by the way. You ain’t no Saint and this life really isn’t made for you. You just happen to be friends with us.” She reminded him. It was an important distinction that he never says he was a saint to the wrong person. Right now, they were fine, inside the penthouse with only other Saints. It was for his safety as well as protecting themselves.

Everything was quiet before Shaundi spoke up again.

“So, you’ve given us all jobs here, what are you gonna be doin’?” Shaundi asked Max who just shrugged.

“I’m goin’ home. Gonna personally oversee a lot of this shit. I’ll be there building if you need me."


End file.
